In this art, a number of different discharging or dispensing apparatuses are previously known which have been intended for the discharge of determined quantities on each discharge occasion of the goods stored in the discharge apparatus. As one example of such prior art constructions, mention might be made of a container which, in its lower region, is provided with a transverse feeder screw which, on its rotation, dispenses a predetermined amount of goods depending upon the number of turns through which the screw is rotated.
Dispensing apparatuses are also previously known in the art which, in a bottom region of a container, have been provided with reciprocally movable discharge devices with a compartment for accommodating a certain quantity of the goods located in the container. After displacement, preferably in the horizontal direction, of the discharge device, the compartment with the goods quantity is shifted in beneath some form of wiper tool in order subsequently to be passed over a discharge opening through which the goods quantity falls out.
There are also previously known in the art dispensing apparatuses which have been provided with a piston reciprocally movable in a cylinder, the cylinder being, in its side wall, provided with a port or opening in communication with the container. On protraction of the cylinder so that the port is exposed, the contents of the container fall or run down into the cylinder and fill the cylinder with a certain quantity, whereafter the piston is retracted so that the quantity located in the cylinder is positively ejected.